


Moving In

by SifaShep



Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, priority: rannoch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>velynven asked:</p><p>How about Tali and Remi moving in together or talking about children for a fluffy prompt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

No one was surprised after he defeated the Reaper on Rannoch. In fact, the crew wondered why they didn’t do it sooner. Tali gradually moved her belongings from the general crew quarters to the captain’s cabin.  _Gradually_ , because she didn’t want to ‘cause a fuss’ among the crew. But everyone knew.

Engineer Adams noticed the commander visited Engineering more often. Shepard kept close tabs on the Normandy’s performance in battle; in fact, if he hadn’t gone into command, Shepard might have been a damn good engineer. That, of course, was the ‘official’ reason for the visits.

“You hear that Tali’s occupying the captain’s cabin, Gabby? About damn time, if you ask me.”

“I think it’s rather romantic, Ken. They’re so much in love. It’s like ‘Fleet and Flotilla’. It’s cute how they check up on each other all the time. That’s why the Commander’s down here so often.”

“Aye. And here I thought he liked our company.”

Even the resident Prothean acknowledged the change. Javik asked Shepard if ‘he and the quarian were…bonded’. When Shepard asked how he knew, Javik remarked about pheromones.

“You are in close proximity to each other. I can tell you share the same space for long periods of time. Like your cabin, perhaps?”

For once, Shepard didn’t have a glib answer for him.

When Ashley came up to talk with Shepard about Spectre business, she noticed the subtle changes in the decor. His model ships, her collection of spare parts and circuits. His sound system, her picture on his night table on his side of the bed. His fish tank, her little companion for his hamster, named ‘Chittika’ after her drone.

“So, Shepard, Tali’s moved right in,hasn’t she?”

He only smiled and shrugged a little. Ashley grinned at him and as she sat on the couch opposite him, she added, “I’m glad you two found each other, Skipper. Tali’s been like a little sister to me…and you treat her right. That’s what’s important.”

Later that night, long after the rest of the crew had gone to bed, Tali snuggled into his embrace and whispered, “Well, now that I’m here, you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

He chuckled and ran a gentle hand through her hair. “Why would I want to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Priority: Rannoch


End file.
